


New Recruits Have to Share a Shower

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Bullying, Cock Worship, Cuckquean, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Group Sex, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Sharing, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Squirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Overwatch is proving to be harder than Fareeha Amari ever expected. She's just not fitting in with the other new recruits - most notably, Mei and Zarya.That's about to change as Pharah heads to the showers late at night, only to find the timid, nerdy doctor on her knees worshipping Zarya's massive cock.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

New Recruits Have to Share a Shower  
-by Drace Domino

Overwatch training was harder than Fareeha ever expected. Considering her mother’s past role in the organization - not to mention the fact that she’d been surrounded by its members for almost her entire life - the soldier thought she’d be able to dive into things with a noted edge over the other recruits, but thus far nothing could be further from the truth. Between the cardio drills with Tracer, the lifting regimen with Reinhardt, and the combat training with Genji...Fareeha was downright spent, sore, and weak by the time she dragged herself to the showers on the evening of her third week anniversary with the team.

She was getting her shower late that night, a result of yet another struggle she hadn’t expected - namely, the fact that the other recruits didn’t seem to like her very much. Perhaps it was because of her status as a legacy member of Overwatch or the fact that she was actively dating Dr. Ziegler, but that much became evident over the past couple of weeks. Zarya and Mei were always attached at the hip, whispering whenever Fareeha walked by and making the poor girl feel particularly self-conscious. Their behavior seemed to infect the rest of the recruits, and as such free time like the showers and meals had become a bit of a lonely affair. With dragging feet and a hanging head Fareeha made her way past the lockers as she peeled off her clothing, sighing quietly with her head spinning with thoughts.

Was this really what her Overwatch life would be like? She expected to be heralded as Ana Amari’s successor, a hero the likes of which the world desperately needed. The reality of the situation was weighing heavy on her that night as the last bit of her clothing fell from her fingers, landing on the floor behind her while she padded steadily ahead to the showers. Though she was despondent and tired that night, the flawless cut of her figure was evident even through the somber gloom of her attitude. A body of perfectly-toned muscle set within smooth dark skin, slender enough to be easily lifted by her Raptora armor but still curvy enough to be pleasing to her lover during the evening. A full bust and a flat, toned belly were impressive enough even before one gazed below the soldier’s waist, where they’d find a cock sporting a hefty size even when it dangled flaccid between her thighs. That wonderful figure continued moving steadily forward, and Fareeha was so focused on the trials of her new life in Overwatch that she was distracted from the noise around her.

Specifically, the sound of a steady spray of water that would’ve otherwise let her know the shower was already in use.

While the community shower was built for an entire small squad to share at the same time, that night there were only two people currently occupying it, and it was in a manner that was strictly forbidden by the Overwatch rules. As Fareeha rounded the corner and bared witness to what awaited her, the soldier gave an audible gasp that was loud enough to pitch over the sound of the heavy, beating spray of water. Her eyes widened and her throat tightened, and she was forced to brace a hand against the wall to stop herself from doubling over. This...this was the last thing she expected to see so late in the evening!

“Ah, look, it’s the little princess,” a stern Russian voice remarked, spoken by a pair of particularly smugly-upturned lips. “Mei, it seems we are having company.”

Zarya stood there, soaking wet underneath the spray of the shower, casually letting it beat against her frame and drip down the lines of flawless muscle. Fareeha had seen the brute shower plenty of times before, and was always impressed by her physique - a wall of unstoppable strength, with finely-chiseled abs, a sturdy bust, and powerful thighs that looked like they could anchor her against any force. She had even seen Zarya’s cock before, a thick oak of a member if there ever was one, but what was so new to Pharah that it sent her into a shock was the sight of Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou, braced on her knees and fondling her girlfriend’s rod.

As beautifully plump as ever, Mei was catching the excess spray of the shower that bounced off of the frame of her massive partner. Full and chubby breasts were pushed tight together as the doctor shyly slinked an arm around her chest, doing her best to hide them in light of the intruder. She did the same with her thighs, but there was no mistaking just what she’d been doing until that very second - partly because even now as she looked up at Zarya, she didn’t seem entirely sure if she should stop.

“Do...do you want me to keep going?” Mei’s borderline-innocent voice filled the air above the shower, and she cautioned a nervous glance towards Fareeha. Still a bit too timid to catch the soldier’s eyes with her own, Mei contented herself by giving a sweeping look across her dark-skinned frame, with her vision lingering briefly on a length that was starting to stiffen to attention. Shyly, Mei continued holding her arm across her tits while her other hand still held to Zarya’s rod, patiently waiting for the guidance of her partner. “Do you think she’ll tell on us?”

Zarya, standing there with her fists braced to her hips and her thick, precum-glistening cock pointed straight at Fareeha, scrunched up her nose and scoffed.

“Perhaps she will, spoiled thing that she is,” the Russian murmured thoughtfully, and lifted a hand up to comb her thick fingers through her drenched locks of pink hair. Afterwards, she allowed her palm to brace against the back of Mei’s head, which was still sporting a rear bun with a stick straight through to hold it together. While Zarya’s eyes locked upon Pharah’s she pulled Mei’s face all the closer to her member, purposefully dragging the side of that thick shaft across the soft, chubby touch of her girlfriend’s cheek. “But I will not stop enjoying myself because the doctor’s pet doesn’t have any respect for privacy.”

It was that attitude that made Zarya the clear standout among the new recruits. A natural leader, a true alpha, the Russian proudly held her head aloft and made sure to keep her eyes matched on Pharah’s while Mei went to work. The plump, brilliant young doctor did just as her partner beckoned, finally lifting both hands to work at slowly stroking Zarya’s enormous length. She began at the tip and pulled her soaked digits all the way to the base, making sure to keep it angled so that the steady beat of hot shower water could continue to strike the top edge. All the while, Mei enhanced the fondling with gentle caresses of her face - teasing the tip up and down her cheeks, nuzzling the side with her nose, even dropping the meat of it across her eyes and dragging her face from side to side. It was slow and tender attention paid to the most important cock in the room, and the doctor actively worshipped Zarya’s rod without a trace of shame.

And through it all, Zarya just stared. Dominant, bold, and proud.

It took Fareeha a moment to process it all, her mind spinning in any one of a dozen different directions. She still hadn’t even spoken a single word, and already Zarya was challenging her with that fierce gaze, practically daring her to rush off and tattle to the others. While she stood and watched, the soldier’s body naturally responded - from the racing heart and rushing adrenaline that came hand in hand with stumbling across such a sight to the natural stiffening of her rod, which had swiftly changed from its flaccid state to one of keen, clear arousal. Jutting forward at full attention, Fareeha’s cock kept compelling her to let her eyes wander from Zarya’s own even though that would be akin to showing weakness. An alpha was staring her down, and yet...yet she couldn’t resist letting her eyes wander, drifting down to watch Mei slap that meaty length across her face, witness those plump, soaked tits bounce as she worked, gaze at the tiny pool that was forming against the girl’s tightly-pressed thighs before rolling down to the tile below. After several long moments of staring, eyes wide and cheeks overtaken by a blush, Fareeha finally found the strength to speak, taking a half-step back towards the line between the shower’s tile and the carpet of the rest of the locker room.

“I...I won’t tell anyone,” she managed to squeak out, looking first to Mei and then to Zarya. “I promise. I’ll...I’ll leave you two alo--”

“Not so fast, little princess of Overwatch,” Zarya smirked, and with a gentle tensing of her fingers closed her hand against Mei’s bun of hair. Slowly she started to lift - pulling the climatologist up slow and steadily, something that Mei herself looked almost disappointed to be happening. She even made a brief phantom kissing gesture towards Zarya’s cock just as it was pulled out of range, and once she was balancing on her bare feet and sharing the shower with her lover, she still slid a hand down to continue fondling her. Only when Zarya spoke again did Mei finally turn her attention away from that thick length, instead overtaken by a gasp and a blush. “Prove it. Come here, you will join us.”

“She’s--”

“I’m what?!” Both Fareeha and Mei looked equally surprised, though it was the former that practically stumbled onto her rear. Pharah balked at the idea with her eyes snapping open and a near-squawk escaping from her throat, even though her length twitched at the opportunity. “I...I can’t do that! I barely even know Mei, or you, and...and Angela and I…”

“The only way we can trust you’ll keep your mouth shut is if you join us,” Zarya purred, and used her free hand to beckon Fareeha closer. Again, she moved with absolute authority bestowed purely by her power and presence. She wasn’t a woman to be denied, no matter how outlandish her demand. “You can either come and form bonds with comrades, or run upstairs and continue being spoiled, tattling princess. Your choice, soplyak.”

Fareeha shivered in place, and her head pivoted from one path to the other as she quickly fought herself for a decision. She could rush upstairs, and whether or not she told anyone else Zarya and Mei would simply assume that she did, therefore ensuring that she’d never truly connect with her fellow new recruits. She’d never be the leader she yearned to become. She’d never make her mother proud.

Or...she could walk across the cold tile of the shower to join them, and even though shame at cheating on her beloved Angela would burn within her belly, it’d be a sacrifice made not just for her future, but for Overwatch’s. Naturally, the only moral decision she could make was the one that carried her forward. Fareeha started to approach Zarya without a word at first, still with nervous, wobbly knees and a stiff cock as she drew near the pair. Before long, however, she stood on the opposite side of Mei facing Zarya eye-to-eye, and once there she finally found the courage to speak.

“Very well, Zarya,” the Amari girl puffed out her chest, doing her best to look bold and brave. “But it goes both ways. I expect neither one of you to say a word of this to anyone.”

“...we shall see.” It was the only response Zarya would give her for now, but in the same moment she offered Mei a tiny nod, silently commanding her to reward the soldier for her bravery. The blushing, chubby young woman did just that by slowly stretching out her free hand, and before long Fareeha was left shivering as a pair of smooth, delicate fingers wrapped around her dark-skinned length. Mei was downright gentle as she fondled both women at the same time, shifting her gaze between the pair and nibbling her bottom lip, looking rather shy as she did so. The twitch of each length was apparent underneath her touch - Zarya’s pulse easy to read through the hefty weight of her prick, and Fareeha’s own starting to glisten with a dot of precum even though they’d only begun. With Mei nervously stroking both of their cocks, it wasn’t until Zarya gave a satisfied sigh that she looked over, only to be given a simple, stern command. “...stroke my fat cock.”

The order came mere seconds before Zarya’s hand made contact with Mei’s ass, giving her a short, small spank that was enough to set her breasts to bounce and her cheeks to darken all the more. When the strike landed Mei squeezed both stiffened lengths within her grasp and rocked back and forth on her heels, snugly closing a fist about both to sweep them from the tip of sensitive heads all the way to the base. With the sound of the shower’s spray from above serving as the only noise to overtake them, the gentle and intimate fondling continued - up until the point that Zarya lifted that same hand upward, brushed her fingers to sweep aside some of Mei’s soaked hair, and gave her cheek a tiny, open-hand slap. Clearly not meant to hurt her precious and plump shlyukha, but to give her yet another simple command.

Hands weren’t going to be enough.

While Mei started to drop down to her knees in the exact same spot as Fareeha found them, the Amari girl braced herself for what came next. Both her and Zarya’s cocks soon eclipsed Mei’s pretty features, and once more the girl seemed intent on letting her face bask in the attention that a throbbing prick could provide. With those big, charming eyes of hers staring up at the other two women Mei teased her cheeks with their tips to smear their precum, slapped their shafts against her face, even drew them across her eyes so close that they were nearly touching tips...and all of it was done with a shameless, slutty glee that was downright surprising to emerge from the otherwise timid, nerdy academic.

“Show her how a true warrior relaxes after training,” Zarya’s voice escaped just underneath the noise of the shower, and Fareeha gave a nervous gulp upon hearing it. Sure enough, Mei’s face was already turning and her mouth slowly opening, a warm, pink tongue stretching forward to coax her inside. At the same moment that she first felt Mei’s lips close around her cockhead Fareeha could hear Zarya’s taunts once more, just as crass and bullyish as ever, but with a certain...appreciation for the soldier. “A cock like hers deserves more than she gets off that stuffy doctor.”

Pharah would’ve argued against that point, but she couldn’t. Her breath was stolen the second Mei’s mouth willingly closed around her tip and started to slide downward, taking inch by inch as her eyes continued to stare up at Fareeha’s face. While she gobbled down the Amari girl Zarya’s cock easily draped across the girl’s shoulder, hanging there like a constant reminder of the weighty unit that still demanded attention. When one of Mei’s cheeks bulged from the pressure of Fareeha’s cock Zarya even turned her own to meet it, and the two women kissed their dicks together with the thin fabric of Mei’s flesh in between.

It was slow. Methodical. Patient. Neither Zarya nor Mei had gone to the shower that night expecting to be finished with their fun anytime soon, and the arrival of Fareeha certainly didn’t change their plans. As the shower continued to rain down atop them, Mei effectively started to worship both women’s cocks with equal fervor, using her hands, her mouth, and her very face to great effect. Even once she pulled her lips from Fareeha’s cock with a satisfied popping noise and shifted it over to Zarya’s, the Amari girl wasn’t left wanting, for it wasn’t long before one of Mei’s dutiful hands wrapped around her base and went right back to nuzzling that dark length against her cheek. There was never a second when one of the two women weren’t treated to some part of her or another, and Mei was shameless and selfless in her work. She asked the two for nothing save for another taste of their cocks, and even though Fareeha had simply stumbled across them by accident she still looked up at her with the adoring, hungry eyes of a depraved, wanton slut. It was enough to make Pharah brace a hand against the slippery tile of the shower, her head hanging low and her hair framing the sides of her face as she breathed out in a heavy, hungry tone.

“Ha! No stamina. How unsurprising,” Zarya cooed, just as she claimed Mei’s hair by the bun once more. This time she guided her straight to Fareeha’s cock, and once the tip was balanced on her tongue shoved the girl’s moaning mouth all the way down. She actively forced her girlfriend to deepthroat her fellow rookie, pushing further still even once Mei’s nose was buried against Pharah’s lap, and while she wiggled Mei’s head from side to side to grind that cock within her throat further, taunted her even more. “Cum inside my slut’s throat, and then you may go rest in the corner like a weak, fragile little thing!”

Though Zarya’s latter point would eventually receive some debate, Fareeha couldn’t help but follow her demand. Braced as she was with every inch of her glorious cock stuffed down Mei’s throat, the poor girl just couldn’t hold back any longer considering the weight of the situation. Zarya’s fierce motions with Mei’s hair ensured that the girl was groaning and drooling around her length with a flailing tongue and a shivering throat, and that combined with the doe-eyed look offered up from Mei herself made an impossible situation for even the most stalwart soldier. Fareeha’s voice rose up above the shower in a sudden and sharp cry as she started to cum, her hips bucking forward against Mei’s mouth and her member starting to desperately throb. With a surge of pleasure she couldn’t hope to repress, Fareeha started to squirt her spunk straight down into Mei’s throat, and true to the timid girl’s surprisingly slutty nature, Mei greedily gulped it all down.

She barely spilled a drop. With Zarya’s hand forcing her face down and ensuring that she was never spared a chance to breathe, Mei nonetheless proved what an eager little cum guzzling Overwatch member she could be. Her throat rolled in gulp after gulp as her tongue flared across Fareeha’s cock, and when the soldier was finally finished Mei still only barely moved. As Zarya’s hand left the back of her head Mei simply lifted her hands to grasp at Fareeha’s waist, still swallowing and slurping even as the towering bodybuilder took a step to the side.

“Ha! Looks like you’re good for something, little princess,” Zarya’s eyes darted towards Pharah, just as she bent from the waist and clapped her hands against Mei’s backside. “You can stay and keep feeding her if you like, but it’s time that I claim my prize.”

Mei simply wobbled up to her knees at Zarya’s pulling, yanked to a position where she still bent from the waist with her ass offered up to the Russian and her mouth still wrapped around Fareeha’s cock. It was Pharah that pulled her dick free of Mei’s maw as she still took stock of everything, and as soon as it escaped past the young woman’s lips Mei unleashed a long and hungry whimper amidst a sudden flurry of cum-filled swallows.

“Ah...ahhhh….” She looked downright estatic as Zarya grasped her hefty member and slapped it up and down on Mei’s backside, just before lining up her enormous tip against the girl’s pussy. When she slid forward Fareeha could feel Mei’s hands tighten against her hips, fingers digging in tight as her pussy was challenged by a cock that would’ve given any woman pause. Her eyes shut tight and she nibbled her bottom lip as Zarya pushed herself within - moving forward inch by patient inch, with such a pace and such a strain on Mei’s face that it was clear the penetration was a tight one. Even Fareeha, watching with her still-stiff cock dangling in front of Mei’s pretty features, couldn’t help but give a tiny whisper at the sight of the two lovers connecting.

“...wow, she must be...so tight around you,” the Amari girl’s voice was hushed to the point that she could barely be heard above the spray, but it was still enough that Zarya wore a proud, dominant look as she regarded her. With a smug smile on her face the pink-haired woman slapped a hand against her plump partner’s ass, and bucked her hips forward one more time to ensure she wedged herself down to the hilt. As Mei squeaked and trembled and clung to Fareeha for dear life, Zarya simply stood like the alpha she was, revelling in her flawless strength and offering a tiny, casual shrug.

“All women are tight around greatness,” she simply offered in her thick Russian accent, and chuckled as she claimed Mei’s hips within her mighty hands. “Keep my slut quiet. I would not wish that we’re interrupted by any more curious eyes.”

It was the closest thing to camaraderie that Zarya had ever shown Fareeha, and the soldier was keen to accept it. She stiffened before giving Zarya a fierce nod, and dropped her hands down to Mei and her cock. While the towering Russian began the process of threading her lover across her dick, Fareeha slapped her own cock back and forth across Mei’s outstretched tongue, just before lining it against her gasping mouth and wedging it deep inside. In a fluid motion the brilliant climatologist was spit roasted by two of the biggest cocks in Overwatch, and it was a good thing that Fareeha jammed deep within her throat, otherwise her moan would’ve no doubt alerted the rest of the base.

Zarya and Fareeha exchanged glances - and for the first time Zarya looked pleased with the Amari girl. It was a brief exchange before they both focused on the task at hand, however, and to that end Zarya was absolutely merciless. As the shower beat down against them, she started to fuck her girlfriend with fierce strikes that came slow but heavy, and each time she pulled back she did so to the point that her bulging, hefty cocktip was crowning within the folds of Mei’s nethers. Only then, with Mei’s narrow tunnel briefly teased that it would be left alone did she thrust herself back inside, ensuring that every push had to be given with the most authority and power she could muster.

Mei, caught helpless in the middle, seemed to absolutely relish in it. Her heavy, full breasts swung back and forth while she was fucked, as did the bit of pudge that added to her curvy figure. On trembling knees she still managed to keep herself aloft, though it was hard to tell just how much of that heavy lifting was done by the Russian’s hold on her waist. Either way, she offered her pussy up gleefully and shamelessly to Zarya and in a similar zeal allowed Fareeha full use of her throat, sucking her down fresh and new as if she hadn’t just teased her to release. The flickering of her tongue across Pharah’s sensitive cockhead was just as glorious as it had been a few minutes ago, and this time her deepthroats felt all the more intense - an obvious byproduct of Zarya pounding against her from behind, forcing Mei to grind against the opposite bookend of the two women sharing her.

“Yessss…fuck, her little pussy is warm…” Zarya hissed through clenched teeth, her powerful chest heaving as she rocked herself back and forth. At one point she clutched Mei’s hair and held her firmly in place just so she could slam her with a series of particularly vigorous thrusts, so loud and wet that Fareeha could hear their noises fill the shower. At a certain point the pink-haired woman even dashed her gaze up to Pharah again, and with a particularly toothy, mischievous smile couldn’t resist the urge to tease her anew. “I bet you wish it was you, don’t you? Treating this one’s hot little cunt as yours?”

Fareeha gulped, by that point her back pressed against the cold tile of the shower and her cock bulging Mei’s throat. She had no clue just what game the Russian was playing, but there was no sense in being dishonest - she had gone this far, after all, and what were a few more filthy moments between her and the other rookies?

“I...y-yes…” Fareeha nodded, by all estimations so much more modest than the towering brute that was Zarya. She moved to loop her hand atop Zarya’s own where it rested at the back of Mei’s head, and together they assisted the spit roasted slut in deepthroating her. With Mei’s tongue tickling the spot where her shaft met her balls and the sound of the girl whimpering from Zarya’s pussy-stretching thrusts, Fareeha was far too weak to pretend. “I...I would like to fuck her too, Zarya. If...if you would...if you would allow it.”

The smug smile plastered across Zarya’s face was one of judgement and delight, and even as she considered it she didn’t stop fucking Mei. Slow, steady, hungry thrusts continued to bring the noise of flesh clapping on flesh into the shower, a perfect compliment to the noises of moaning, whimpering, and occasional groaning and gagging from the well-fucked slut between them. It was hard to tell if Mei was even able to pay attention to the conversation while she offered herself up to the pair - a shame, considering her cunt was the one up for loan.

“Perhaps...next time,” Zarya finally cooed, at the same time squashing Fareeha’s hopes of fucking Mei that night, but also giving her something to look forward to the next time the rookies got together. But as with so many things with Overwatch, it was never quite so simple...and there was a price to be paid for the pleasures Fareeha was already enjoying. When Zarya spoke anew it was enough to make Pharah buck her hips even harder against Mei’s mouth, sending her heart immediately to race and forcing goosebumps to rise upon her skin. “But only if you bring me your slut in trade.”

It was a scandalous offer, and one that Fareeha never would have humored...at least before she felt Mei’s mouth wrapped taut around her throat and felt the girl’s tongue worshipping her shaft. Now, in the heat of the moment and with the knowledge that it might earn her a chance at Mei’s pussy, Fareeha gave a nervous swallow and an eager nod - agreeing to it even before she had a chance to properly think it through.

“Y-Yes...I’ll bring her,” she whispered, throat tightening and her eyes locking on Zarya’s. The Russian’s gaze was flashing with that dominant fire, now emboldened by the knowledge that Fareeha would deliver to her a slender piece of Swiss ass to enjoy. Pharah was left gasping in the moment as her arousal pitched hard against her body, though this time she wasn’t sure what was pushing her to the edge more - Mei’s mouth on her cock, or the mental image of her beautiful Dr. Ziegler stretched wildly tight around that enormous Russian rod. “Angela, she...she’ll gladly do whatever you tell her…”

Perhaps she was digging a hole for herself, but somehow...she knew her beloved guardian angel would be down for it.

Either way, thoughts of the future were stricken from the minds of all three women, as Zarya and Fareeha began to hit their peak and Mei trapped between them was ready to be used as a cum-filled sleeve. Even though she had already peaked, Fareeha was the first to cum again, and just as before she started to fire her spunk straight down Mei’s hungry, gulping gullet. The young woman sealed her lips around Pharah’s base and swallowed with a ravenous delight, and when she was given more cum than she could gulp her cheeks started to puff from the excess. Fareeha stared right down at her - at those beautiful eyes and smooth features, that innocent face that so easily wrapped around a plump cock - and she actively gasped when she saw her cum escape not only the corners of Mei’s mouth but sliding out her nose, so packed she was with a massive payload from the Amari heir.

While Mei’s head was flooded with the warmth of the soldier’s spunk, her pussy was treated to an even more overflowing celebration. With one mighty strike Zarya hilted herself inside of her girlfriend, lunging so hard that her balls swung forward to give Mei’s hood a loud slap. From there she forced Mei into the same spot, holding her tight as that massive unit throbbed and tensed, pulsing with vigorous, demanding pressure against a pussy only barely able to accommodate it. With sweat lining her brow and her glorious chest heaving, Zarya unleashed upon Mei’s nethers a climax that had been building all afternoon - from her natural excitement that rushed through her during training, from the playful handjob in the shower, from watching Mei suck down Fareeha’s cum, and now...now with the promise that Angela Ziegler’s pussy was newly on the menu. There was much for Zarya’s cock to celebrate within Mei’s folds, and she continued to squirt again and again long after Mei and Fareeha came down from their own peaks.

“F...Fuck...such a good little slut you are,” Zarya soon hissed, and rewarded Mei with one last clap against her plump ass, just as she looked up towards Fareeha. The soldier had already pulled her cock free and was now helping to hold Mei up, her hands under the girl’s shoulders as Mei looked back towards Zarya with a dreamy, cum-laced smile. Regarding them both, the burly woman gave a sudden and vigorous laugh, a stark contrast to the hostile way she treated Fareeha in the past. “Ha! It was good showering with you, comrade. Now...there is just one more thing you must do, to show us that you’re truly loyal to your fellow recruits.”

Fareeha blinked and tilted her head in confusion, regarding the massive woman. She fully expected having to promise again to never speak of this, or perhaps even call Mercy right then and there. What she would actually be asked to do, however, was much more intimate.

“Oh...ohhhh...s-so full…” Mei wobbled as Zarya once more grasped the girl’s bun, pulling her slowly upright to a standing position. The mighty Russian stretched out her hands to scoop one of Mei’s thighs from behind, and as the beautiful, curvy nerd between them wrapped her arms around her chest in timid fashion again, Zarya started to stretch her. Soon Mei stood on a single leg with her other one held aloft by Zarya’s grasp, and now the Russian’s free hand drifted across her, fingers pressing to Mei’s hood and spreading her nethers.

“On your knees. Clean my mess, soplyak.”

Fareeha’s eyes went wide, gazing from Mei’s blushing face to Zarya’s endlessly confident smile, and then down to Mei’s pretty pink pussy framed above by a tiny patch of brown hair. The girl was...overflowing. It was only by her muscle tone that she was able to keep it all inside, but Fareeha could tell...Zarya had pumped her with a creampie that would’ve put any she’d ever given to Angela to shame.

Wordlessly and submissively, Fareeha started to kneel on the cold tile of the shower floor. Maybe she wouldn’t be a leader after all...but she could still be one hell of a team player.

The End.


	2. And Also Share a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's excited to be joining her girlfriend for a late night workout in the gym, but what she doesn't realize is that she's about to be offered up as a fucktoy tribute for the REAL alpha bitch of Overwatch.

New Recruits Have to Share a Shower  
Chapter Two: And Also Share a Doctor  
-by Drace Domino

“I have to say, dear, I was quite surprised when you asked me to join you,” Angela chuckled softly, one arm daintily threaded through one of Fareeha’s and her feet gracefully carrying her forward. “I always thought you preferred to do your workouts alone, so I wouldn’t be hanging over you making sure you didn’t exert yourself.”

“Usually, yes, but...I thought this might be a nice change of pace,” Fareeha’s response came swiftly, and the soldier rubbed at the back of her head while giving her girlfriend a slightly sheepish grin. “Besides, watching you in that outfit might inspire me to lift more than I ever have before.”

“Hmm? Oh, you like it?” Angela swiftly peeled away from her lover while they were still in the hall, stepping to the side and offering an elegant twirl. Dr. Ziegler’s figure was the object of attention under normal circumstances, but now? Packed into form-fitting black and neon pink spandex, she was even more glorious than usual. The perky bust, the long and lovely legs, the absolutely perfect ass...all of it capped with a pleasant face without a single blemish, and a loose-fitting blonde ponytail riding high at the back of her head. She gave a tiny blush when she turned back to catch Fareeha staring, and even slid a hand out to lift her lover’s chin with a teasing fingertip. “Ah ah ah, dear~ I expect you to behave yourself once we’re inside the gym! You keep those mischievous eyes focused on your weights, hmm?”

“...I’ll try,” Fareeha murmured in response, but didn’t commit to anything since she knew it’d only be a failing gesture. With a soft chuckle the soldier stretched out her arm again for her love, and as soon as Mercy took it the pair were heading deeper down the hallway again. Fareeha’s own workout attire was quite different from her partner’s own - instead of form-fitting, snug spandex she opted for a white tank top and a pair of sweatpants, naturally more comfortable for the types of exercises she’d do. No doubt Angela expected to be running on a treadmill or jumping rope while Fareeha watched her from the sidelines, lifting weights or doing pull-ups and using her budding arousal to inspire her to move forward.

Dr. Ziegler had no idea just what she’d be walking into, or that her own long time girlfriend had set it all up.

The door to the gym opened, and Angela gave a tiny gasp upon realizing that they weren’t alone. Even at the late, downright naughty hour of two in the morning, someone was already there making use of the Overwatch facilities, and it was none other than the towering, brutish Russian soldier that had made such a name for herself. Zarya was the first thing to catch Angela’s eyes as she and her lover stepped inside, with the pink-haired titan sitting with her back turned on one of the weight benches. The slow movements of her arms and the gentle grunting filling the air was enough to suggest that she was already mid workout, and she didn’t bother to turn around upon hearing the new arrivals. Dr. Ziegler took that opportunity to lean against her girlfriend and whisper, cupping a hand around her mouth and cooing in a voice that was understanding, kind, and comforting.

“Darling, isn’t she the one that’s been giving you a hard time?” Mercy asked, voice ringing with loving concern. She even tugged at Fareeha’s arm, trying to backpedal towards the door. “Let’s return to our room, we can do this another time.”

“It’s okay, Angela,” Fareeha whispered in response, and closed her hand over one of Mercy’s own. Slowly she pulled her forward, dragging the spandex-clad morsel of a woman into the gym and letting the door drift closed behind them. “We’ve...we’ve made amends.” It was a half-truth at best. Still, concern was lining Angela’s brow and she nibbled her bottom lip, standing up on her toes to whisper to Fareeha again. Her voice was soft and delicate, even just a bit afraid - not just for Fareeha’s comfort, but her own self-conscious worries.

“I...I’m not sure I’m comfortable working out in front of her,” she confessed, and her arm tightened around Fareeha’s. “During her Overwatch physical she was...she was a bit too familiar.”

Fareeha didn’t have a chance to respond to her girlfriend’s concerns, for as if on cue Zarya slowly started to stretch out. Both of her arms drew from the sides to stretch directly out, each one holding a hundred-pound dumbell. There she remained locked in place, her wingspan shown off set among what felt like miles of toned and powerful flesh, and with barely a single strained muscle she held the heavy weights aloft. Both Fareeha and Angela remained quiet as they watched, up until the point Zarya released them to the floor with a heavy thud and finally turned to face the pair.

“Ah, my comrade in arms, and Dr. Ziegler,” Zarya’s pink-maned brow was lined with sweat, and her eyes were calm and cool as she regarded the pair. Slowly she stood up from the workout bench to face them, and though nearly the entire distance of the room separated her from the loving couple, her presence was nonetheless encroaching. Demanding. Downright threatening, as evidenced by how Angela tightened her hand upon Fareeha’s arm. Zarya was dressed in a form-fitting sports bra that was even tighter than Mercy’s spandex, and below it a pair of track shorts that were so ludicrously tight it would’ve been believable that she stole them from Tracer. It made certain endowments of the Russian extremely obvious as she stepped towards the pair under the guise of friendship - glistening with sweat and sporting biceps that were still twitching in the aftermath of her strenuous workout. “You have fortuitous timing, my friends. Dr. Ziegler, I need you.”

“W-What?” Angela blinked, and gave a nervous swallow as Zarya steadily closed the distance. The deeper she worked her way across the room the more her presence became overwhelming - the sheer size of her was intimidating even before one could see the definition of her muscles or pick up the scent of her sweat. She’d likely been in the gym for hours at that point, and had the time to work herself up quite a bit. Angela did her best to keep her eyes locked on Zarya from the shoulders up, swallowing nervously and unfolding her arm from Fareeha’s so she could address the titan directly. “Do...do you require medical assistance?”

“I do,” Zarya smirked, and once she stopped before the pair, slid a single arm outward. She held a hand palm-up and offered her wrist to the doctor, just as her other hand braced against her hip. “Could you check my pulse, Dr. Ziegler? I’ve never been good at it.”

“Ah, yes, of...of course, Zarya,” it was clear from Dr. Ziegler’s body language that she was still a bit nervous at how the towering woman encroached on their territory, and yet her responsibility as a medic took precedent. She stepped forward and gently pinched her thumb and forefinger against Zarya’s thick wrist, holding them there as she fell silent and counted internally. While she paid attention to the woman’s pulse, Zarya lifted her head and set her gaze upon Fareeha, who was blushing vibrantly across her dark-skinned features and fidgeting idly with her hands. The exchange was brief and went completely unnoticed by the blonde between them, but Zarya offered the smaller woman an approving nod - she’d made her delivery, and the alpha between the two was pleased by this. When Angela finally lifted her head again Zarya set her eyes to the blonde, listening intently to her prognosis.

“You’re in fine condition, Zarya,” Dr. Ziegler offered in a clinical voice, going out of her way to sound professional and formal. “Now, if you would excuse us, Fareeha was going to show me how to properly warm up for some exercises.”

“Ah...actually, Angela,” Fareeha spoke up in that moment, shuffling forward and biting on her bottom lip. She took a deep breath before speaking, mustering up the courage to speak. “Zarya here, is...she’s much better at this sort of thing than I am. Maybe she’d be willing to show you how to stretch and do a few basic exercises? I...I’d rather she show you the ropes, so I don’t risk messing it up and getting you hurt.”

The look on Angela’s face was one of bewildered confusion. Fareeha was a soldier with years of experience, and the notion that she thought Zarya was a better option to teach blended with the simple fact that the offer robbed them of a couples bonding activity. Her brow knit in confusion and she almost found the voice to protest, but Zarya was simply too quick, too bold, and too strong to be denied. Soon the massive woman’s arm closed around Angela’s shoulders as she pulled the spandex-clad doctor against her, forcibly holding her slender frame near as she gave a sudden, robust laugh.

“Ha! An excellent idea, my friend,” she beamed, and instantly started to spin on a heel, leading Mercy away from her girlfriend and into the center of the gym. “Come, Dr. Ziegler, let me show you how I prepare for my most rigorous workouts.”

And just like that, Dr. Ziegler had been pawned off from one woman to the other. As soon as she handed her girlfriend to Zarya, Fareeha took a deep breath and made her way over to the nearest exercise bike. The next few minutes were going to be...difficult to watch, but if her experience with Mei in the shower was any indication, Zarya’s dominant actions led to enjoyment for all involved. All she had to do was follow the lead of the clear alpha in the pack.

***

When Angela was first pulled away by Zarya to the middle of the gym, she didn’t protest because she wanted to remain polite. As a doctor, it was important that she always maintained a certain level of professionalism with the people that she served - and that meant not lashing out even when their behavior was inappropriate. That late, late night, however, Zarya seemed like she was actively determined to push that demure mindset to the limit.

Stretches were long, slow, and astonishingly intimate. The towering Russian took liberties with the body of the slender blonde, wrapping her hands around Mercy’s wrist and guiding her in a set of stretches, all while pressed flush against her from behind. The skintight outfit of the doctor’s spandex snugly gripped her body as she moved and waved as the Russian guided her, facing where Fareeha was stuck on an exercise bike desperately pedalling. It was a...strange experience, all things considered, with Angela’s slender body manipulated and drawn forward, reaching towards the ceiling or all the way down to her toes, all while the bodybuilder coerced her into it. Zarya’s muscles were an omnipresent factor pressed against Angela’s smaller body, as was the undeniable girth of her cock - pressing taut against her track shorts and grinding to Mercy’s backside, forcibly making itself known with every one of their movements.

Through it all, Mercy didn’t complain. Wishing as ever to be taciturn and polite, she simply went along with it all for the sake of her own professionalism and for Fareeha. After all, Zarya had been bullying her quite a bit up until recently, and she certainly didn’t want to ruin things if they’d managed to find some common ground! Every now and again Angela caught sight of her beloved and offered her a sweet smile, though it only lasted until Zarya dipped her down anew, one hand braced just underneath Angela’s belly as the other pushed against her shoulders.

“All the way down now, grab your toes, excellent,” Zarya smirked, holding Mercy down with one palm flat atop her, the other still drawing underneath. Her lap was pressed flush against the doctor’s backside, so much so that a mere glance down showed the bulge in her shorts riding just along the doctor’s rear, with merely two thin layers of material separating them. “Hold for ten, nine, eight…”

While Mercy took over the counting, Zarya looked up to where Fareeha was cycling and offered a dominant smirk. With Angela leaning forward in front of her, she looked as if she was already plowing the slender blonde from behind - and certainly, that was most likely in her mind. Her eyes met Fareeha’s own with an unblinking, confident gaze, practically daring her to put a stop to this. It had already been going on for twenty long minutes - twenty minutes of Zarya stretching Angela’s body, groping at her through the skin tight fabric of her spandex, grinding that massive cock against her. When their eyes met for that long and hungry moment, it was Fareeha who broke their gaze - turning her face downward and looking at her hands where they gripped the bars of the bike. Zarya simply chuckled, and started to bring Angela back upward once more.

“Now, we lay you down and stretch your quads,” Zarya finally announced, and before Mercy had a chance to resist began to draw her down to the floor. The doctor gasped as she suddenly found her figure shifting downwards, and when she turned within Zarya’s grasp, natural instinct forced her to claim the larger woman’s shoulders. Soon they were both on the floor - Mercy with her shoulders and back to the gym mat and Zarya kneeling right in front of her, with that big, bulging cock still pressing taut against her shorts. Zarya simply smiled, just as her hands shifted underneath Angela’s legs and crept over her thighs to pin behind her knees. “Here we go. Deep threat, we will be holding this for ten seconds.”

“I...goodness, Zarya, don’t you think this is a bit...a bit…” Angela swallowed nervously, and her concerns were muted as her legs started to lift. She found her spread thighs drifting upward as Zarya pushed at her knees, moving them closer and closer to her bust caught within her skintight spandex. The further down her knees went the more intimate the contact became, folding the pair into a missionary position with Zarya dominantly looming above. When they reached the end position Mercy gazed down at her own body with darkening cheeks and a gasp escaping the back of her throat, where she witnessed the sight of her own camel toe pressing through the spandex, bridging against either side of Zarya’s bulge. A pathetic whimper escaped her throat, and she finally, finally, found the strength to speak up in resistance. “This...this is very inappropriate, Zarya!”

“Hmm?” Zarya quirked a brow, settling on her knees and holding Mercy in the laughably transparent position. She kept her hands pinned to the back of the blonde’s knees and continued to hold her in that folded position, so strong and mighty that Angela had little chance of getting away unless Zarya allowed it. She turned her head to the side and gazed at the doctor in a curious fashion, almost as if she didn’t understand the woman’s complaint. “What is wrong, Dr. Ziegler? Are you feeling a muscle spasm?”

The question soon shifted - as did Zarya’s voice. With a smug smile spreading across her lips, she simply pushed just a bit forward, grinding her member against Mercy’s nethers as her head loomed above the blonde’s. The mighty bodybuilder wasn’t shy about throwing around her strength in that moment, nor was she particularly timid about letting Mercy know exactly what she had in mind - speaking up with a throaty, hungry voice that completely shattered any pretense that anything up to that moment had been incidental.

“Or...could it be…” she mused, quirking a brow as she did so. “That you’re thinking about taking my fat cock while your little girlfriend watches?”

Dr. Ziegler’s face travelled across a dozen emotions in that moment, ranging from outrage and worry, confusion and fear, shame and humiliation, all the way back to hope and arousal. Her cheeks were wearing a vibrant red hue by the time she tilted her head back, looking upside-down at where Fareeha was still on the exercise bike. The Amari girl was still pedalling, still focused on her workout, and when she saw what was transpiring between the other two she gave her lover a tiny smile as she spoke.

“It’s...it’s okay, Angela,” Fareeha’s voice was subdued. Submissive. More than happy to acquiesce to the demands of the better, bigger, stronger woman in the room. “You should let her fuck you. I think...I think you’d enjoy it.”

Once more, Angela Ziegler wrestled so many different conflating emotions. Was this...was this some strange setup?! Was this some elaborate trick? Was this like the time Lena and Emily invited her to a movie and on the way home, Tracer asked her if it would be okay if they took turns eating her out?! Well, Angela Ziegler would tell Zarya the exact same thing she told Ms. Oxton that night! In no uncertain terms, with no trace of hesitation, with every bit of pride rushing through her brave figure, Angela puffed out her chest and spoke in a confident, certain voice.

“...do it.”

Although this time, she suspected the chances of someone making her tea and scones in the morning were a lot lower.

***

The sound of Mercy’s spandex ripping open felt particularly loud to Fareeha’s ears, but not nearly so much as the heavy slap of flesh on flesh that followed. As Zarya braced herself there on her knees, she pulled her member free with a quick tug of her shorts, and the thing crashed down against Angela’s folds with a strike so hard that it made the distance Fareeha flinch. As Zarya’s hands returned to brace themselves behind Angela’s knees, she stared down at the blonde with a hungry gaze set upon her eyes and a wicked smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She was in charge of the moment far beyond a doubt, and when she spoke her words served as stern, undeniable orders that Angela had no question but to obey and Fareeha to tolerate.

“When you’re done admiring it, I want you to put it inside,” Zarya spoke, continuing to allow her massive member to sit there atop Mercy’s folds. The doctor’s lips were still bridging along the sides of it, the shaft nestled so weighty atop her that Angela could feel her hood pinned underneath its girth. With a healthy dollop of precum glistening at the very tip, Zarya practically purred as she savored the moment - a prone, spandex-clad Angela underneath her, and the soldier on the nearby exercise bike watching in desperation. Her eyes darted over to Fareeha in that moment, and she gestured to the bike itself. “Keep pedalling, Pharah. If you’re going to learn how to please a woman like I can, you need to be in much better shape.”

Orders were administered to both women, and both women didn’t complain as they obliged. Fareeha’s legs pumped faster and harder on the pedals while Angela’s hands reached downward, wrists trembling and her fingers quivering as she did so. She moved with both hands because she wasn’t entirely sure she could manage Zarya’s cock with just one, and sure enough she was glad she did by the time her fingers reached it. She hefted it upwards off of her slit with a gentle shove from below, and with her free hand pressed her fingers to the edges of her pussy, trying to spread it further. With a shameful look on her face, Angela helped to guide Zarya against her, rubbing the enormous cocktip back and forth across her smooth, pink folds before finally nudging her to the entrance. When Zarya was in just enough to remain in place without Angela’s assistance the doctor’s hands pulled back, and she gave the towering woman a small nod to let her know the deed had been done.

From there, Zarya didn’t ask permission or even give Angela a warning. She simply rolled forward with an impressive, mighty buck of her hips, forcing the first half of her cock inside of the doctor’s gloriously tight slit. As Angela’s voice suddenly erupted into a moan that filled the room, Zarya’s laugh rode underneath it in true dominant, joyous delight. As she hooked one of Mercy’s knees across a broad shoulder and loomed forward a little more, she stirred her hips from side to side so Angela could truly feel just how much she was being stretched - and just how girthy the member grinding against her walls was.

“You will speak to her while I fuck you,” Zarya commanded the blonde, just as she moved the other knee above her shoulder to match the first. She lifted upward and soon loomed above Angela with a truly dominating presence, forcing her into a mating press that folded the slender woman in half. Angela squeaked as the Russian’s girth dipped in a little deeper, and judging by the way her fingers tightened against Zarya’s shirt collar it was clear that she was bracing herself. Attempting to collect her strength for what was going to be an undeniably vigorous, relentless moment of passion. Still hovering above her like a true beastly behemoth, Zarya continued her thought with a wicked grin, just as she reared back to begin truly claiming her prize. “Tell her everything. Tell her how much bigger I am. Tell her what this does to you.”

With her orders given, Zarya simply started to fuck. The impossibly strong frame of the world’s mightiest woman began to slam against Dr. Ziegler from above, lunging her mammoth cock inside of that tender, taut pussy that was clearly not used to anything quite so large. Mercy’s voice erupted in a sudden scream as she was drilled by Zarya’s member, but true to the lust-fueled loyalty filling her she did exactly as she was told. Her head reared back and she tried her best to catch sight of Fareeha where she was still forced to cycle - looking at her girlfriend with a glazed, upside-down expression as she screamed.

“Fa...Fareeha, she’s...she’s inhumanly large!” The doctor’s accent sounded all the more delicious in the throes of wicked heat with Zarya’s gargantuan unit drilling joy into her. It was almost difficult for Angela to form words as she was fucked, half from the pleasure rocking through her and half from the more tangible, physical impact of that mountain of a woman slamming down onto her again and again and again. “It’s...she’s deeper than you’ve ever been! She’s stretching me more than you ever have! D...Darling, she’s...oh gracious, she only just began and I feel like I’m losing my mind!”

Zarya said nothing for the moment, letting her cock - and her slut - do the talking for her. But her eyes remained locked on Fareeha even as she used the soldier’s girlfriend for her pleasure, watching the woman’s blushing features and the way she nervously nibbled her bottom lip, studying how Fareeha’s legs began to pump quicker and quicker on the bike the more than Mercy howled. Zarya made it a point to show off just what a glorious titan she was in that moment, driving herself so hard down into Mercy that the doctor shrieked in glee, and showcasing just how big she was by virtue of the fact that Angela’s pussy had difficulty releasing her. On the swings upward, so tight was the seam between cunt and cock that Mercy’s hips lifted with Zarya’s, up until the point that gravity took control and sent her flopping back down again.

“I’m...I think I’m already cumming, Fareeha!” Mercy wailed, cheeks red and her entire body a quivering, hungry mass of pleasure. When she first walked to the gym that night, she had expected to show off for her girlfriend and perhaps enjoy the sight of Fareeha’s sweatpants bulging, but...but this?! Her spandex pants were ripped asunder at the crotch and the rest of it clung to her like a second skin, layered in sweat drawn from this unexpected turn of events. Her body was convulsing and giving in to waves of heated pleasure and still she screamed - still she called out to her distant lover about how much better this brute was fucking her. “She’s...she’s fucking me so goooooood! She’s using me like a toy, Fareeha!”

Fareeha’s throat tightened as she watched, her lips pressing firmly together and her legs beginning to ache. She pedalled quicker and quicker to the point that the cycle was making a low-pitched shrieking noise, and through it all she could feel her own cock throbbing between her thighs. The friction of her movements helped to keep her pleasured while she suffered through this humiliation - the grinding, the tension, the pressure - all while she listened to her girlfriend get fucked. As Mercy continued to call out in joy as she pitched into her first climax - and then briefly after the second - Zarya soon brought the doctor’s voice to a low roar by closing a single powerful hand around her throat. The alpha in the room tightened her grip to give the doctor a thrilling choke, and though she still hammered her from above in that vicious mating press her eyes darted to Fareeha to take advantage of Angela’s sudden silence.

“You loved this one even when you were a little girl, yes?” Zarya laughed, her voice heavy and hot and every other word punctuated by a slam into Angela’s pussy. Fareeha could already see that the gym mat underneath them was wet - the result of the beast of a woman fucking a squirting orgasm right out of her girlfriend. Something she, of course, had never done. Shame lined Fareeha’s face as Zarya continued with her taunting laughter, and when their eyes met the Russian offered a particularly devious smile. “How immature. You waited until now to claim her, only to hand her to me. What would the little Amari girl think of me putting a baby inside of tonight?”

It wasn’t entirely clear just how much of it Angela was listening to, since the second that powerful hand closed around her throat and tightened, she’d been cumming nearly nonstop. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her pussy trembled and convulsed, with bursts of clear nectar of delight erupted around Zarya’s shaft. She’d made a complete mess of her spandex and the mat below, not to mention Zarya’s glorious body - which now wore the doctor’s squirt like a victorious second layer of sweat. Drooling from the corner of her mouth and unable to do more than groan and giggle as she was fucked, Angela was in no state to stop Zarya’s intentions - leaving the task up to Fareeha, who continued to cycle.

And who found herself lacking in bravery and strength when confronted by this titan.

Fareeha didn’t bark out in complaint about the notion of Zarya cumming inside of her girlfriend - nor did she protest at the promise that she’d breed her. Instead, when confronted with the fierce gaze of the pink-haired brute, Fareeha’s eyes lowered and she submitted once more. The beta. The weaker of the pair. Whatever Zarya wanted was hers - and Fareeha would be lucky to have the scraps.

“How pathetic you are,” Zarya cooed, and finally released her grasp around Angela’s throat. Her hands locked down to the doctor’s shoulders as she truly began to thrust, crashing down so hard and so vigorously on the smaller woman that each thrust of her cock filled the room with a crashing, moist noise of impact. Angela’s eyes were still crossed as she drooled and giggled, practically limp underneath the world’s strongest woman as Zarya offered one last order - one final command for Fareeha to shamefully oblige. “Come. My slut has squirted all over the place. Use your shirt to clean it.”

The words hung heavy in the air, accented not only by the steady slapping of flesh on flesh but by Angela’s groaning, grumbling noises as she was so readily rutted. Fareeha’s feet stopped on the cycle’s pedals and she remained in place staring at the pair with large eyes, conflicting emotions rolling deep within her. Was this really the depths of how far she’d debase herself? Was this really the authority she was willing to hand over to Zarya? Before she even had a chance to ponder the question she found her hands moving to her muscle shirt, pulling it up and over her head as she lifted from the bike to meet the pair on the mat. Fareeha dropped to her knees just beside them, her breasts exposed and her own impressive figure on display as she brought her shirt down to the mat, wiping away the excited squirt that Angela had splashed against the surface.

Zarya smirked in dominant hunger, and made sure to fuck Angela with slow, particularly deep strikes while Fareeha worked. Each one forced the doctor to make a staggered squeaking noise, and each displaced even more nectar within her, leading to no end of the messes that Fareeha was being tasked with cleaning up. Eventually, Zarya leaned back just enough to grasp at her own shirt and rip it free with a single hand, revealing that even she had been blasted by Angela’s nectar. Without a word, she glared at Fareeha until the soldier - with a lump in her throat and a throbbing erection nestled within her sweatpants - stretched out to dab the Russian clean, as well.

“Yes...just like that,” Zarya practically purred, and as Fareeha took to the task of cleaning her started to push herself harder against Fareeha. She loomed over the doctor with a predator’s posture, slamming her hips down so fiercely that Fareeha was astonished her girlfriend could take it. While Fareeha continued to dab and swipe with her bunched-up shirt at any sign of Angela’s nectar, Zarya’s muscles tightened and she threw herself wildly into the moment - drilling Angela again and again until she found herself crashing into a peak.

“Yes! Yes, this little pussy is desperate for my cum!” Zarya roared, and planted herself firmly within Angela, holding herself down in that intense mating press. Her eyes darted from Angela’s own gasping, glazed look but then darted right back towards Fareeha, whose blushing cheeks and trembling lower lip offered far too delicious a conflict not to enjoy. Zarya pushed all the deeper within Mercy as she felt her climax begin, all while drawing in close enough to whisper against Pharah’s ear in a hungry, heady, challenging voice. “...watch as I breed your woman. Her little womb is desperate for real cum.”

Fareeha had tears in the corners of her eyes, though deep within herself she wasn’t sure if she was outraged over this treatment or simply...happy for her lover. Angela was finally getting the cum she so dearly deserved, delivered by a woman that could offer things that she could not. While the blonde trembled, howled, and spasmed underneath Zarya that massive Russian cock was left throbbing and twitching within her entrance - gripped with a snug hold that was only barely able to accommodate it. While Zarya’s member pulsed the seam of Angela’s pussy quivered around it, and from time to time a few squirts of hot white cum erupted from in between, splashing against Zarya’s lap or soaking into the torn shreds of Angela’s spandex. The entire orgasm took what felt like an eternity to Fareeha - long moments spent watching Zarya’s face as she bred her beloved, spent breathing in air laced with the sweat of the Russian’s sweat and her girlfriend’s squirt, listening not only to how Angela whimpered and wailed but how her tiny Swiss pussy struggled to hold all of that cum.

When Zarya was finally finished, the towering behemoth of a woman allowed Angela’s legs to drop down to the floor as she leaned back on her knees. Her cock was still fiercely stuffed within the slut, of course, and now Fareeha was treated to the full sight of the entire mess - of her sweat-licked figure still hilted inside of Angela, of Angela’s exhausted, quivering, spasming body laying naked and helpless on the floor. Cum was already pooling just underneath their nethers, and Angela was finally recovering enough strength to reach up - her hand working itself all the way up to brush the tips of her fingers daintily, weakly, underneath Fareeha’s cheek.

“F...Fa...Far…” she was silenced as Zarya stirred her hips from side to side, grinding that gargantuan length within a cum-filled, well-stretched cunt. Her hand swiftly fell back to the mat afterwards, though the look on Angela’s face was pure, sweaty bliss. She couldn’t find the strength to finish her girlfriend’s name, and simply fell into desperate breathing and panting, clearly basking in what was the best, most intense fuck of her life. When Fareeha’s name finally was spoken, it was by Zarya, who knelt with her hands on her hips and her impressive, flawless figure on full display.

“Pharah,” she half-barked, half-cooed, making it clear that the alpha in the room was rather pleased with her. It was enough for Fareeha to give a nervous swallow before straightening her back, a sensation of pride rushing within her to battle the shame, the humiliation, and the heartache at seeing her girlfriend so desperately rutted. “You did well bringing her to me. And that...deserves a reward.”

Fareeha gave a nervous swallow, looking from Zarya’s face to Angela’s, to the spot where that throbbing, thick unit was still hilted so deep within the doctor that her lap was starting to bulge. The Amari girl - a legacy member of Overwatch and a soldier that had nothing to prove to anyone - nonetheless looked at the butch beast that just bred her girlfriend, and whispered in shameful response.

“...thank you, Zarya,” she whispered, her head hanging low and submissive and her voice offering complete, total obedience to the woman in charge.

She had no idea just what this reward would be, but she knew she was lucky to have it.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Sometimes They Don't Really Have to Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya's staked her claim inside of Angela, but what about poor Fareeha? If she plays by the rules of the new Overwatch alpha, she might just have a chance to enjoy Dr. Ziegler yet...

New Recruits Have to Share a Shower  
Chapter Three: Sometimes They Don’t Really Have to Share  
-by Drace Domino

For a few long, laborious seconds, the only noise filling the Overwatch gym was that of tearing spandex. Zarya’s powerful, relentless hand was peeling Angela’s workout attire from her body with as much disregard as the skin of a fresh piece of fruit, letting it dance to the floor below in tattered, torn shreds. The more she worked the more of the good doctor’s flesh became exposed, and though no longer getting to enjoy her body snugly and sweatily gripped within the outfit was a loss, the thrill of stripping her bare right there in the Overwatch public space was plenty exciting in its own right. Especially now that Angela Ziegler was licked in sweat from head to toe - especially now that her hair was half-matted against her exhausted face and that every last motion she took reminded her of just how intensely she had been pumped full of hot, white cum. She was like a rag doll in Zarya’s grasp, limp at times and trembling at others, and while the powerful Russian peeled the last stitch of clothing from Mercy’s body her eyes shot towards the floor with a look of dominant disdain plastered across her features. While she was sitting on a weight bench with Angela’s naked body in her lap, waiting obediently at her heels was the third wheel of their late night celebration - the woman that brought her the slutty blonde and presented her on a silver platter.

“How pathetic of you, Fareeha,” Zarya chuckled, just as she secured one mighty arm around Angela’s waist and pulled her flush against her. With the doctor’s back squeezing to her tits, Zarya ushered each of Mercy’s legs upward, forcing her feet to rest on the Russian’s powerful knees while they spread. The end result was a long and lingering sight of Angela’s pussy - complete with a tuft of sweaty blonde hair just above it and a massive, throbbing dick still twitching underneath where Zarya’s lap began. Once Mercy was nicely spread Zarya stretched a hand around and pressed a thick digit against the other woman’s cunt, smoothing her finger up and down over those trembling folds, and stretching them just enough that a line of cum started to escape. “You’re going to sit there and let me breed your slut just like that? You’re so weak that you won’t even try to be the one to knock her up?” She gave a hungry chuckle as her hand left Mercy’s pussy only to pass over her belly, rubbing it in a wide circle to suggest just how big she might one day be. “I suppose when Dr. Ziegler’s carrying my detka, you’ll wait on her hand and foot, yes? Make sure you leave the door unlocked, I’ll still want to use her pussy no matter how big she gets.”

The shame that rushed across Fareeha’s face was intense and immediate, and she wore it without a trace of subtlety. The heavy blush moving over her cheeks, the weary eyes that had already been crying in a state of aroused conflict, the fact that her cock was still sticking straight out in a desperate hope of receiving some form of attention...she was a truly disgraceful display that night, brought to bear before Zarya and only making motions to appease her. She offered up her beloved girlfriend - the woman she had crushed on since she was a child - just to satiate the dominant Russian’s hunger. She’d watched with humiliation and embarrassment riding through every part of her, feeling inadequate in her own skills but joyous that Angela was getting the satisfaction she so deeply deserved. She had even cleaned the sweat and the squirt from her alpha’s body, only to be rewarded with the brute bragging about how she’d keep fucking Angela even after she was heavily pregnant with her bastard child. It was a lot of shame to press down on a single woman’s shoulders, and yet Fareeha burdened it all...and now, kneeling on the floor with the stench of sex heavy in the air, she could only think of one thing to say in response to Zarya’s dominant, cruel taunting.

“I...I’m just glad that...that Angela is happy.”

“Bullshit,” Zarya snapped in her thick Russian accent, and chuckled as she let her hand drop anew. As Angela trembled in her lap, she dipped her fingers once more against the blonde’s pussy - pressing two of them fiercely against her entrance until Mercy had no choice but to invite her in with a sudden buck of her hips. Fareeha’s eyes went wide as she saw Zarya’s digits slip into her girlfriend’s nethers all the way down to the hilt, and her throat tightened as she studied Zarya’s hand, with her fingers clearly moving and shifting inside of that clenching pussy and her thumb teasing back and forth over Angela’s hood. She greedily fingered the once-sweet blonde while her eyes remained locked on Fareeha, staring at her with a wicked, callous look on her face that rang with the same boundless confidence and authority. “If you really cared about this slut’s pleasure, you would have fucked her better to begin with. This kiska wouldn’t be so hungry for my cock if you knew what to do with it. Admit it, Fareeha...you enjoyed watching me fuck this little blonde whore every bit as much as she loved getting it. You like watching her be used.”

Zarya’s words were enough to get a reaction from Angela as vivid and clear as the fingers within her, and she actively moaned upon hearing the Russian float out such a suggestion. The blush that flooded her cheeks rushed all the way down into her chest, and she finally found the strength to look at her beloved Fareeha - studying her eyes even through the mist of lust that had otherwise completely clouded her vision. The quivering blonde was sharing much the same shame as the soldier, feeling as if she’d betrayed her long-time girlfriend for cumming so hard and so loudly around Zarya’s massive dick. But now, now that the towering pink-haired brute had floated the idea that it wasn’t entirely to make Fareeha suffer...that was enough for Angela to swallow her nervous worry and manage to squeak out a few desperate words of her own.

“F...Fareeha…” she whimpered and writhed, her nethers suddenly squeezing down against a pair of fingers that were digging all the deeper. There was no part of her that Zarya wasn’t penetrating in some form or another, whether it was the digits wiggling within a cum-filled pussy, the scent of her sweat as she rested against her, or the threatening twitch of a still-hard cock just underneath her rump. She did her best to put all of those distractions aside as she looked at Fareeha, her voice wavering and showing just how close she was to losing herself yet again. “Is...is that...did you really like watching me...watching me get fucked?”

The dark-skinned soldier was in the hot seat to be sure, the focus of both women’s attention that beared down on her as piercing as any gaze ever had. She should have been shamed into a state of flaccid humiliation in that moment. Anyone else would’ve been, after all! Still, as she hung her head and tried to avert her eyes from the lusty pair sitting on the weight bench before her, it only served to draw her own cock into her line of fire. Rock hard and glistening, it sported a healthy glob of precum at the tip which was leaking in a long, thin line down to the floor below. And Fareeha, much to her own shame and chagrin, couldn’t deny...it was maybe the hardest she’d ever been.

“I…” even that simple word was tricky for her to form, nearly catching in her throat as so many conflicting sensations burned inside of her. She swallowed and her shoulders rose and fell immediately after, tears nipping at the corners of her eyes as she forced herself to look up to the pair. The first thing she noticed was a pair of thick Russian fingers spreading her girlfriend’s pussy and the messy lines of cum escaping around the seam - leaking down onto a massive shaft before drooling all the way down to the floor. From there, Fareeha was forced to take the sight of the two in with all entirety - Zarya’s smug and dominant face and Angela’s clear blushing arousal. Fareeha could only speculate on just what her dear love would think of her if she confessed to such a thing, but...there was clearly no chance for her to lie, not with her cock exposing any possible falsehoods. “I...loved watching it, Angela. Listening to you scream while she fucked you, watching how you took all of her cum, I...I don’t know why, but it...it made me so hard…”

She leaned slightly back, as if she needed to in order to show off that throbbing length. While Angela gasped with a hand to her lips and an overwhelming blush, Zarya was the one that rumbled with delight. Her chest heaved against Mercy’s back as she started to roar with laughter, her voice filling the weight room with a dominant glee that couldn’t possibly be held in check. When she finally spoke again her voice sounded less cruel than usual, though as Fareeha and Angela were about to find out, the worst was still in store for their increasingly-fragile relationship.

“Good, you’re finally being honest,” Zarya cooed, and quirked a brow. With Mercy’s feet still balanced on her knees, she slowly moved her hands underneath the doctor’s thighs. With a soft scoop she forced the blonde to spread all the more, and soon her ankles were lifted high in the air as her nethers were forced to briefly gape. While Angela blushed and whined, her pink pussy was left fully exposed with the overflowing creampie still oozing out, and Zarya waited until Fareeha’s eyes were transfixed upon it before she finally spoke again. “You’ve earned a reward, Fareeha. I’ll give you a...chance at being the one to knock up this slut. Maybe if your cum is worth more than you are, it’ll beat mine to the finish line. Get inside of her...now.”

Angela’s voice broke into another moan, her hips bucking forward as if in the midst of anticipation of her beloved Fareeha’s cock. The soldier herself stumbled from her knees to her feet upon hearing the order, briefly stuck in a state of disbelief that she was being permitted to fuck her girlfriend. Before long she stood before the weight bench and bent slightly forward, her hands actively trembling as she moved one of them to hold her dick at the base and the other to press down against Angela’s hips. It didn’t matter that the scent of Zarya’s sweat was still coating the doctor’s glistening body, just as it didn’t matter that the pussy she was about to claim was already filled with an overflowing creampie left by another woman - all Pharah wanted in that moment was to enjoy the contact of her darling Mercy, to experience a fragment of the same level of bliss enjoyed by the bull that had just fucked her.

“T-Thank you! Thank you for...for letting me…” the words trailed from Fareeha’s tongue as she slithered forward, sitting on the realization that she was showing gratitude to a woman that had taken Angela from her in the first place. The tip of her cock slid back and forth across Angela’s folds, causing the blonde to shudder and gasp and squeeze with her nethers, so much so that a dose of Zarya’s cream escaped her folds and coated the head of Fareeha’s cock. With one last surging grunt of desire the soldier managed to shove herself forward, and as the two women moaned in tandem Fareeha was finally inside of the doctor. The warm grip of a tight pussy overflowing with another woman’s cum overtook the dark-skinned woman, and she gazed at Angela with a half-glazed look and blushing cheeks, sheepishly smiling as she started to thrust. “A...Angela...you’re so tight...how can you be so tight after...after taking…”

“Mmm, welcome back inside, Fareeha,” Angela cooed softly, her feet lifting from Zarya’s knees to begin creeping around the other woman’s waist. She was very nearly there, achingly close to gripping Fareeha with her thighs just as she always did in their moments of missionary passion, though something soon set her eyes into a wide state of shock as Fareeha continued to thrust. “You’re so very, very big my darl-ahhhh!”

Angela suddenly screamed, a sudden cry of panic and shock that soon melted into a long and hungry moan. Fareeha was left in a stunned silence in her own right before she realized just what was happening - that Mercy was tightening around her cock all the harder and that something massive was pushing against her from below. There was a glaze of excess precum that smeared on her balls as Zarya slid her dick upward, and now the Russian’s titanic member was entreating entrance in the same hole that Fareeha was enjoying - a double stuffing for the chief medical officer of Overwatch.

“What?” Zarya sounded incredulous, lifting a brow and gifting a sheepish shrug as she surged forward a little further. “You didn’t think I’d let you have her all by yourself, did you?”

From that point, even though she was on the bottom of the pile, Zarya was in full control of the moment. Mercy wasn’t permitted to wrap her thighs around Fareeha’s waist like she intended, as instead they were suddenly snaked around Zarya’s powerful forearms as she lunged them forward and pulled upward. Before long, Mercy’s feet were dangling in the air while her knees were lifted to the same point of her shoulders, just before a pair of powerful Russian palms bridged themselves against the back of her head. Forced into a full-nelson position and double-stuffed with two throbbing cocks, the doctor’s eyes rolled back in her head and she let her mouth open and agape, barely squeaking from the back of her throat as Zarya pushed the last few inches inside.

Even Fareeha was left trembling, caught off guard by the forceful pressure of Zarya’d dick wedging against her own. The Russian dwarfed her in comparison and was now brawling against her prick within that warm and wet prison, wrestling on a battleground that was already filled with proof of Zarya’s virility. Angela’s overflowing pussy was left with rivers of white escaping the corners and coating both throbbing dicks stuffed deep within her, and while the blonde was pinned in that bracing position her arms simply hung limp, lacking the strength to swing. While the dark-skinned soldier remained perfectly in place - part of her almost afraid of hurting Mercy should she start to thrust - it became readily evident that Zarya had no such concerns, and she was already bucking up from below.

The grinding, soaked, intense pressure struck Fareeha with a wave of desire, and she let her eyes drift close for the moment to savor it all. Her dear Angela had never been this tight before, never squeezed her cock with this much vigor and hunger, never made noises quite like the ones that were fucked from the back of her throat now. It was clear that the blonde was being pleasured in a state that she’d never known before - that after getting drilled so flagrantly and dominantly by this towering bully of a Russian, the only thing that could make her happier was having even more cock packed inside of her. And Fareeha, with goosebumps on her arms and weak knees shaking, could do little more than listen to Zarya’s slow, predatory voice fill the air.

“You’d better start fucking, little soldier,” she smirked, and forced Mercy down atop her cock a little harder. She held her in place down to the hilt and actively wiggled the blonde back and forth, grinding those cocks deeper within her and reaching points Angela never imagined before. “If I think you’re giving it less than your all, I won’t permit you inside of her anymore. After all - why would she want to get knocked up by such a lazy weakling?”

Her taunting words struck Fareeha particularly deep, activating a primal, instinct-driven hunger inside of her that had been building steadily throughout the night. She didn’t think much about Mercy’s comfort in that moment, nor did she think about the discussions she’d have with the blonde in the morning about how she double-stuffed that Swiss pussy in a hope to breed her. All Fareeha thought in that moment was about the lust burning within her - and the promise from her alpha that she would either have to put in the effort...or be forced to sit and watch. The latter sounded like a fate worse than death in the heat of the moment, and so with every last ounce of strength inside of her, Fareeha started to fuck.

The mighty frame of the legacy soldier plowed forward, her feet planted firmly in the ground and her hands lifting to brace against Angela’s plump, sweat-licked tits. She pinned the doctor against Zarya’s own impressive frame to assist her leverage, ensuring that each time she pulled back the tip of her cockhead nearly popped out, and was only kept in place by the pressure of Zarya’s own underside. Once she slammed forward again she was treated to a litany of experiences - the squeaking from the back of Angela’s throat, the sudden rushing of excess cum the two were stirring in an overfilled pussy, and the brief tremble of another cocktip against her own, eclipsing her own size and reminding her that she was lucky to be sharing the same cunt.

The shame and the submission ran deep within Fareeha, but she helped to double-fuck Angela regardless, knowing that it was likely her only chance to for some time. Her moment of weakness in the shower earlier where she accepted the blowjob of a chubby climatologist had led to a truly disgraceful display now - a moment where all of her family’s honor and service meant absolutely nothing, just as her own decades-long connection to Angela. The woman she crushed on as a child, the woman she lusted for as a teen, the woman she won as an adult...now, she was little more than a naked, sweaty, drooling mess packed full of grinding dick, less than half of which belonged to Fareeha Amari. Things would never be the same between her and Angela again, that much was an absolute certainty, and yet...she had never seen Angela’s face overtaken by a look of such thundering bliss, nor did she ever feel her own member throb and twitch with such reckless, enduring delight.

Zarya remained mostly stoic at that point, using her might to keep Mercy locked into the full-nelson position and allowing Fareeha to do most of the work. The soldier’s thrusts kept all three of them delighted, and Zarya only bucked her hips when she wanted to force a shriek from the drooling doctor or feel her tip wedge all the deeper within her. As a physical specimen that had no living equal, Zarya was more than content to sit there and allow herself to be serviced, from the teasing of another woman’s cock back and forth across her own to the pulsing, convulsing walls of a well-fucked slut whose body was awakening to just what a whore she could truly be. The only thing Zarya offered to the moment other than her glorious presence was a taunting few words from the back of her throat, grumbling just as a threatening smile grew and her eyes narrowed upon Fareeha’s, studying the soldier’s exhausted features.

“I’ll be cumming soon,” she half-promised and half-warned, without any trace of doubt in her voice. “You’d better hurry, if you want even the slightest chance of being the one to breed my newest fuckdoll.”

Not Fareeha’s girlfriend. Not Dr. Angela Ziegler. Not even Mercy, hero of Overwatch. Just a tight, moaning, screeching blonde fuckdoll that existed that evening purely for the purpose of being pounded and pumped full.

Regardless of the ownership that Zarya claimed over Angela, Fareeha did as she was told. Part of her wished to lunge forward and kiss Angela while she came, but she knew deep down it would be folly to do so - doing so could easily earn the ire of the abusive bully, but beyond that, it wasn’t even clear that Angela would notice. Her eyes were glazed and she was simply staring ahead and gasping while she was fucked, arms limp and cheeks red, threads of spit dangling from her lips and blonde hair matted to a sweaty forehead and Zarya’s hands braced behind her head. She had no option but to use Angela just like Zarya was - as a willing, wet, hot fuckhole that was only there for her pleasure. If that was what the alpha did, it was in her best interest to follow suit. With her knees locked and her hips rocking heavily back and forth, Fareeha’s efforts redoubled. She slammed deep into Angela’s pussy with every fierce thrust, lunging in to the point that she could feel Zarya’s cocktip crushing her own against the walls of her girlfriend’s nethers, only to sweep back and continue along that desperate, constant grind towards a climax.

Sweat clung to Fareeha’s body as she sought to be the first to breed her beloved, even though by that point it was most likely a lost game. She and Angela had been so careful in the past, pulling out and wearing protection, always making sure that they never risked introducing a new Amari into the world before Overwatch made it safe yet again. But now...now Zarya was forcing her to violate all those old precautions in a bid to beat her to Angela’s womb, and the worst part was she’d already stacked the deck in her favor. That overflowing creampie still rested inside of Mercy while their two cocks stirred within her, ensuring that Fareeha’s impending spunk would have an uphill battle to complete its task - and it might likely already be too late. Still she tried, rushing forward with every ounce of strength left within her, and by the time she found her peak rushing towards her the soldier’s vision went white from the strain. With her head arched back and her lips spread to unleash a long and desperate moan, Fareeha pumped her dick into her girlfriend down to the hilt, unleashing her torrent at last.

If she went before Zarya, it was only by a fraction of a second. After her first jet of spunk escaped her tip she soon felt more cream surging around her than expected, and similarly felt that massive platform of Zarya’s rod twitching and convulsing underneath. A glance past Angela’s shoulder confirmed as much - if Zarya’s smirk was any indication, the bullying Russian bitch timed herself to nip at Fareeha’s heels. Both cocks were left spasming together, shuddering and grinding within Angela’s tender pussy, and both were squirting jet after jet of hot, white cream straight towards the doctor’s womb.

Angela had long since stopped being an active voice that evening, lost to the pleasure that could be found in being used as a toy at the end of a massive cock. Her body was limp within the full-nelson hold and as she was used to the point of explosive relief, she did little more than moan and scream with drool dangling from the corners of her lips and a glazed look in her eyes as she stared blankly ahead. That shattered state continued now as she was flooded with cream from two different sources, with cum sputtering out of her hole thanks to its gloriously overfilled state and her entire body left raw, sensitive, and weak. Her moans turned to squeaks and then into a sudden sharp cry, then back to moans which evolved into a state of weary but excited gurgling. The elegant doctor of Overwatch - one of the smartest and most accomplished women in the entire world - was little more than a tart to be packed with cock caught between two hard, sweaty bodies that night.

The moment was tense between them in the aftermath, with Fareeha shuddering in place and holding herself within Angela down to the hilt. She swallowed nervously while bracing in that position, her eyes darting towards Angela as she started to come down and then to the smirking, smug expression of Zarya. The Russian was the first to move much - releasing her grip from behind the doctor’s head and allowing her legs to tumble back into place, soon shifting her palms to wrap them around Mercy’s waist. Once she did so, she gave a slow grind from below, enough to stir Mercy’s flooded pussy and enough to reassert to Fareeha that even after such a massive climax, she was still sporting a bigger cock than the soldier could ever hope to. With that nudge of authority she offered a command, her eyes narrow as she stared at Fareeha with a gaze of force and dominant presence.

“Get out of my whore,” she ordered, and then gestured with a bob of her head to the floor below. “On your knees.”

Fareeha obeyed, just as readily as she would any order. She was a loyal soldier after all, and she didn’t hesitate to push her hands to Mercy’s sweat-covered shoulders to slowly push herself back. She could feel her cocktip drag out with every last passing inch, the underside of it teasing across Zarya’s shaft while the top ridge gripped fiercely by Angela’s tender, well-used walls. When she freed herself there was a loud, wet pop that filled the room and she tumbled down to her knees, breathing heavy and whimpering, still sensitive and raw from the entire experience. And when she looked up once more, front and center was nothing but the sight of Mercy and Zarya still joined - a massive, still-hard length gripped by a pussy that was holding her so snug that it was stunning to imagine another cock had recently been inside of her. Cum was oozing out from the seam of flesh joining them, dancing down Zarya’s rod to glaze around her heavy, hanging balls. As Fareeha knelt there, she had no choice but to claim a breath of their union - a musky scent that celebrated the filthy, depraved pleasure the two were still having. It was enough to make Fareeha dizzy, but not so much that she couldn’t hear Zarya’s next order with thundering shock.

“This slut made my cock absolutely filthy,” she spoke thoughtfully, and finished her statement with absolute authority and a matter-of-fact tone. “You’re going to clean me. Starting with my balls, of course.”

Fareeha’s eyes went wide, and yet...she moved to obey. There was no second where she dwelled on shame or regret, and no instant that she felt a bite of anger or resentment towards Zarya. Her head tilted and she nudged it forward, lips parting while her tongue slowly stretched out as she brought her face to meet that massive Russian sack. Everything that Zarya had done to her that night had been horrible and crass, taking what was rightfully hers and showing off how easy it was to win Angela over with a big dick and a bit of grinding. But even though Zarya was breaking them both - even though that shower blowjob days ago was leading Fareeha down the path of ruin - she voiced not a single word of complaint as her tongue pressed against Zarya’s balls.

Slowly she trailed it forward, licking across the sensitive flesh and crossing over one of the smearing lines of cum escaping from Angela’s pussy. With a hand lifting delicately, she cradled that heavy pouch within her palm, and while one part of her mind marvelled at just how big they were compared to hers, the other part pushed her forward with obedience and loyalty while she worked. More swipes of her tongue continued as Fareeha kept cleaning Zarya’s balls, swallowing down mouthfuls of musky flavor and gradually working herself up, teasing her tip at the spot where that enormous shaft met her hanging sack.

“Look at how readily she cleans me, slut,” Zarya cooed, her hands moving from Mercy’s waist up to her tits, squeezing each with a possessive grip until the doctor tightened on her shaft. With the same predatory smile spread across her features and a fierce and menacing glint in her eye, the towering Russian swung her hips from side to side, stirring Mercy’s cunt while making Fareeha chase her tasty sack. “I break your tiny pussy in front of her. Make you my personal bred fuckdoll. And still...still she serves me like a loyal pet.” She gave a sudden laugh, rumbling with pleasure as she did so and tightening her grasp on Angela’s tits. “When she finishes cleaning me, you will be staying in my room tonight. We will leave her alone, to think about what a sorry excuse for a lover she is, yes?”

Angela glanced down past her own gripped breasts, between her trembling thighs and just above the tuft of sweat-matted blonde hair above her slit. There she saw her lover’s forehead as it swayed back and forth between her thighs, sometimes bumping across them and sometimes even nuzzling forward to graze across her hood. She couldn’t see the rest of Fareeha’s face, but judging by the sound of slow yet greedy slurping, it was all too clear just what she was doing...and whose service she had completely fallen into. Angela was nearly ready to respond before Zarya gave a sudden surge forward, sliding her hands below the doctor’s ass and suddenly lifting her up. It was just enough that the massive cock of the Russian was able to pop free of Mercy’s pussy, and amidst a sudden flowing surge of cum that meaty member crashed down in an arc to slap against Fareeha’s face. It was enough to make the soldier recoil with a gasp, just as Zarya’s prick drew a line of cum across the center of her face before falling into a pair of waiting hands. Fareeha, without pause and without question, turned her tongue against that massive shaft, beginning a slow and laborious process of licking it clean of all the various fluids that had collected against it. While she cradled Zarya’s dick against her cheek, bringing her tongue from the base to the tip and then back down again, Fareeha was just barely able to make eye contact with her girlfriend.

The doctor quivered, her rump shaking in Zarya’s grip and her breath catching so suddenly in her throat that it forced her into a sharp gasp. Her nethers were still packed full and she was actively leaking cum - dripping from a pink pussy to splash white against the rod that Fareeha was tending towards. That excess cum naturally made its way to the soldier’s tongue, and before long Mercy realized she herself was basting Zarya’s dick in flavor for Fareeha to collect...and she was doing so not just willingly, but with a submissive devotion that was downright impressive. Clearly, the Amari girls knew how to take orders.

“I...I believe that would...that would be acceptable, Zarya,” Angela finally found the strength to speak, her accent lending a sophisticated tone to words of sinful and slutty confession. The promise to be whisked away to the Russian’s bedroom that night was enough to make her quake in pleasure, but beyond that...watching Fareeha lap at that abusive member like a loyal pet was an absolutely captivating sight. Though she had begun that evening fully expecting to spend some intimate time with the soldier in the gym, by the time she felt another surge of Zarya’s cum escape her pussy, she was truly shameless and guiltless in agreeing to a plan to abandon her. “Fareeha...I expect you will have much to think about tonight.”

The Amari girl, effectively broken before Zarya and deep within her submissive state, didn’t respond to her girlfriend. How could she? Her mouth could only do one thing at a time, and what to do with it wasn’t her decision anymore.

End of Chapter Three.

**Author's Note:**

> Spicy. I really enjoyed writing this one!
> 
> If you like my work, [see me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
